An autoclave system mainly consists of an autoclave, a steam providing device and a safety control device, and the application thereof is very wide. The autoclave system is widely applied to autoclave curing of building materials such as aerated concrete blocks, coal ash bricks, microporous calcium silicate boards, novel light wall body materials, heat insulating asbestos boards and high-strength gypsum. CaO—SiO2—H2O hydrothermal reaction is finished in the autoclave. Moreover, the autoclave system is also widely applicable to rubber product and wood drying and anticorrosion treatment, heavy metal smelting, refractory brick oil impregnation and carburization, composite glass autoclave curing, chemical fiber high-pressure treatment, canned food high temperature and high pressure treatment, paper pulp digestion, cable vulcanization, fishing net shape fixing, and production projects which need a pressure autoclave curing production process in chemical industry, pharmaceutical industry, aerospace industry, heat insulating material industry, textile industry, military industry, etc.
For the autoclave system with the existing structure, the working principle of the steam providing device is a boiler boiling method, i.e., expanded water steam is obtained by heating water to provide the autoclave with steam and pressure. This expansion and pressurization process consumes a great amount of energy.